First Impressions
by inveritas
Summary: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs meets his new partner, Jennifer Shepard. How will Gibbs go working with her? Jibbs AU. Please Review.
1. First Day

_This is a story about when Jenny and Gibbs first met. It follows them to Marseille and then to Paris. I hope you like it. :-)  
Note: This is a re-written version of the story, I decided to take out three chapters to make it make more sense and be more accurate. I hope you like the changes._

Miss-Margaret-4077.

* * *

**First Impressions**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Jennifer Shepard woke suddenly from the buzzing of her alarm clock, she turned over and looked at it, the time read: 06:30, this meant she had to get up, and fast. She had to be at her new job in half an hour. Today she was starting at NCIS, once it registered in her mind that she needed to hurry she scrambled out of bed and raced to the shower. She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower cubicle, then she turned the water on.

Once she finished her shower, she quickly dried herself and got dressed. She then did her make-up and tied her long red hair up in a pony-tail. She glanced over at the clock it now read: 06:50. "Damn." She cursed. She quickly grabbed her handbag and jacket. She ran down the stairs and over to her car, she only hoped she wouldn't be too late. "What a great first impression, late, on my first day." She said, driving down the street.

She was slightly nervous about starting at NCIS, she hadn't had any experience in law enforcement or investigating crimes, but she had always wanted to do something exciting, which this job would offer. She just hope she wouldn't be fired on her first day.

While she was driving all that occupied her mind was getting to the Navy Yard, she glanced at her watch a few dozen times along the way. Finally at 07:10 she arrived. She parked her car and hurried inside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was waiting in the Director's office. Today was the day he was getting his new partner. The director hadn't told him his partner's name but he had told him she was new at investigating crimes. That thought didn't please Gibbs much, he had been an NCIS agent for a few years now, before he was a marine sniper, he knew how the game was played, he didn't understand why he was being given the newbie. He looked at his watch, _'Where is this new partner of mine anyway?' _He could tell the Director was thinking the same thing.

Then, Gibbs and the Director heard a knock at the door. _'Finally' _thought Gibbs.

"Come in." The Director said.

Jenny was the one who knocked, before she entered she fixed her hair as it had been messed up a bit from all the running she had just done. She took a moment to catch her breath then she entered the office.

When she entered she saw the Director (whom she had already spoken to), and another man, she didn't know who he was or why he was here, but she had bigger things to worry about, like making sure she didn't screw this meeting up, because after all, first impressions count.

Jenny walked up to the Director and held out her hand, he shook it and said, "Welcome Agent Shepard. What took you so long?"

"Sorry sir, I was running late. It won't happen again." Jenny replied.

"I know." He replied, "Agent Shepard, this is your partner. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

Jenny looked over at Gibbs, _'Wow he has beautiful eyes'. _She thought, then she snapped out of it and said, "Please to meet you Special Agent Gibbs."

'Maybe she won't be so bad.' Gibbs thought, noticing how beautiful she was. He then replied, "Same to you. Agent Shepard is it?" 

Jenny nodded and then said, "Or you can call me Jenny."

"Gibbs, here's your case file. I have to go to MTAC now, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Welcome aboard Agent Shepard." The Director said.

"Thankyou sir." Jenny replied, once he left she turned her attention to Gibbs.

"So…" She said, attempting to start the conversation again. "Where do I put all my stuff?"

"Follow me Jen." He said.

"What happened to 'Agent Shepard?'" She asked.

Gibbs smiled as he showed his new partner her desk, "Your desk is here."

"Thankyou, Gibbs." She replied.

"Jethro." He corrected.

"Okay, thankyou Jethro." Jenny replied. _'This is going to be great.' _Jenny thought.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review :-) Thanks. **


	2. First Overseas Assignment

****

Chapter 2:First Overseas Assignment

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading and replied, "Morning Jen. the Director wants to see us in his office in half an hour."

"That's a great way to greet a gal Jethro."

"I do my best."

"Uh huh."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour passed quickly. When it was time, Jenny and Gibbs made their way up to the Director's office. As they walked up the stairs Jenny asked, "Did he say what he wanted, Jethro?"

"If he did Jen, I would have told you."

"No you wouldn't. You would have kept me guessing. What is it you always say? 'Learn to anticipate?'"

Gibbs smiled at his partner, "Maybe you're right, Jen."

"Oh Jethro, I know I'm right."

"You sound so sure?"

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now let's not keep the Director waiting, Jethro."

As they entered the Director greeted them, "Good morning Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Shepard."

"Good morning, Sir." Gibbs replied.

"Good morning." Jenny said.

"I have a mission for you two. You will be working in France, in Marseille. You will be required to photograph everyone who boards this Lebanese trawler." The Director explained, pointing to a photo of the ship which was in the files. "Here is the file it has everything you'll need to know in it." He handed the files to Gibbs and Jenny.

"How long is the mission expected to last?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Agent Shepard, it depends. It could be three weeks it or it could be two months. It depends on how much intel you get on the trawler." He explained., "You will be leaving on Thursday. Good luck."

Gibbs and Jen looked at each other then they left the room.

"Have you ever done anything like this Jethro?" Jenny's voice sounded concerned or worried either emotion worked.

"What? A stakeout? Yeah. It's not that bad Jen. Actually it's pretty exciting." Gibbs said, trying to reassure her.

"Exciting hey? Photographing people board a Lebanese trawler, that sure does sound like a fun way to spend three weeks - or months." Jenny's voiced was filled with sarcasm.

"It will be, Jen. Trust me."

"Trust you? I thought trust wasn't a part of your vocabulary. Which rule is that? Rule Number 3?" Jenny teased.

"Jen, Rule Number 3 is 'Never believe anything, always double check.' You should have known that." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah, because I'm a mind reader." She replied, sarcastically.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thursday came around quickly, Jenny and Gibbs were getting ready for their mission in Marseille. The concept was quite straight forward really: photograph everyone who boarded the Lebanese trawler. Simple. Right?

Gibbs was excited this mission. Although he wasn't too keen on the idea of sitting around taking pictures all day, but who's complaining? He did like stakeouts; they were fun. So maybe this one wouldn't be _so _bad. Especially as he had Jenny with him.

Jenny was nervous, she'd never done anything like this before. She'd only been at NCIS a short while and wasn't sure she was quite ready for this kind of work. But Gibbs was determined to make sure she was ready and able for their mission. He kept double-checking _everything_ she did. Jenny was quite annoyed at it first but after a while she came to see the sense in it, after all Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the best, so why complain if he was helping? She had heard from other agents who had worked with Gibbs that, that sort of thing didn't happen very often. At least he knew what he was doing, unlike Jen who was new at this.

Their flight was scheduled to leave at fourteen hundred hours. The Director had arranged for the flight to France. Once there they could begin their mission.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time Jenny and Gibbs arrived in France it was very late, sleep was the only thing on the two agents' minds. When they stepped out of the airport they saw a car waiting for them. They got in and the driver drove them off to the house they would be watching the trawler from. The ride to the house was fairly uneventful and there wasn't much to see at this hour as every normal person was asleep. When their driver pulled up at the house he got out and helped Jenny and Gibbs with their bags and said goodnight.

Jenny and Gibbs took their bags and went inside. The house was typically French, multiple floors, made from stone and had a terracotta colour roof. It consisted of three floors plus an attic. Each floor was vacant, this was done on purpose so that no one else could snoop around and see what Jenny and Gibbs were up to (it is very common in France for a single building to have a different family living on each floor), as far as everyone else was concerned, the building was vacant and had been for years. Little did they know that the interior had been done up to meet living standards and that two NCIS special agents were currently on assignment and living there for the duration of said assignment.

Once they had dropped their bags they found the bedrooms. (The house had plenty of them.) Which they were both pleased about at this stage, plus more than one bathroom - which pleased Jenny immensely. She didn't like the idea of having to share a bathroom with Gibbs. They quickly chose a room each and got ready for bed. It could be said that they both fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow - this was a very accurate assumption, because that's exactly what happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning Jenny and Gibbs began setting up their surveillance equipment. "Jethro, can you hand me that microphone?"

Gibbs starred at the array of electronic equipment spread out before him, _'Microphone, microphone,' _He thought, _'which one? There are so many.' _Well that's how it looked to him anyway. Jenny noticed that Gibbs was confused about which piece to hand her, so she pointed at the correct one, "That one, Jethro."

"Oh right, I knew that Jen."

"Sure you did." Jenny replied.

Once they managed to finally set everything up it was close to lunch time, so Gibbs nominated himself to go get lunch, he needed to get some fresh air. He hadn't spent this much time in the same house with a woman for a while now, so he had to readjust to living with someone.

While Gibbs was out Jenny began the surveillance. The house was right near the port where the trawler was docked, this too was done on purpose. Jenny adjusted the telescope and positioned it right onto the trawler, now they had a picture perfect view of it. Once she'd acquired the right position she began taking photos of the people embarking and disembarking. Something which she would become very familiar with by the end of this mission.

It was about twenty minutes before Gibbs returned. By this time Jenny was starving, so Gibbs with food was a very pleasant sight. And he had coffee! Now _that _was an even better sight.

"Jethro, good, you're back. I'm starving. And thirsty. Trust you to find a coffee shop. You must be like a magnet to them." Jenny said, taking the food and coffee from her partner.

"You're welcome, Jen." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Jenny was too busy eating.

"Nothing. So have you got anything yet?" He walked over to the window where their equipment had been set up.

"I have started the surveillance, nothing exciting has happened yet." Gibbs nodded in reply and then sat down next to Jenny on the couch.

After lunch the two agents resumed surveillance of the trawler. Jenny was taking photos and Gibbs was looking through the telescope. He was moving it around so he could see other areas of the trawler as well as on the dock. The goings on seemed, from this distance, to be pretty much what you would expect to see in a port. However from the photos Jenny was taking of the people boarding the ship you could clearly see abnormal goings on.

NCIS was interested in the cargo this ship was going to be transporting to Lebanon. There were theories that in the cargo they were carrying were parts to make high explosive bombs. There was also speculation that the cargo was illegal firearms. Jenny and Gibbs were there to see which one of these theories was true. Or if it was something else entirely.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As it got later into the night most of the activity aboard the ship ceased. Although occasionally you could see its crew members around on deck. It was pretty quiet in the house so Gibbs decided to start up some conversation.

"So, Jen how'd you like your first day of 'stakeout'?" Gibbs asked.

"It was much like I expected Jethro. Boring."

"Come on Jen. It wasn't that bad."

"Okay, it wasn't that bad. At least I had good company."

Gibbs turned and looked at Jenny with a confused and slightly surprised look on his face.

"What?" Jenny inquired.

"'Good company', Jen?"

"Well your company was better than none at all Jethro."

"Better than none at all? How did you go from 'good' to that?" Gibbs was confused.

"It's your fault Jethro. You're a strange man." Jenny replied.

"I'm strange?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Jen." He replied, sarcastically.

"What? Whenever someone pays you a compliment you always dismiss it. Didn't you ever get taught to accept compliments Jethro?"

"No I don't Jen."

"Yes you do, Jethro."

"Well maybe that has something to do with all those ex-wives I have." Jenny laughed at her partner. '_At least he's not boring.' _She thought. She could see how his wives could be irritated at him, for one he was _always _right, that was annoying. But Jenny was, at this stage, not concentrating on the faults of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but the little things that were unique to him and that made him very likeable. Jenny recalled the first day she met Gibbs, her first impression of him was, 'Wow he has beautiful eyes'. So she knew from then that there had been a certain spark between them. The look on his face confirmed that.

"Jethro?"

"Yes Jen."

"Why do you call yourself Jethro? Why not Leroy, it is your first name after all."

Gibbs was surprised by Jenny's bluntness, but he also admired a woman who wasn't afraid to be so blunt. Gibbs also didn't reveal his past to many people he knew, mainly because it was quite tarnished and it wasn't an easy thing for him to talk about. But with Jenny he felt he could make an exception. "I didn't choose to. It was my mother. She preferred Jethro to Leroy. Leroy was my father's dad's name. And Jethro was my mother's dad's name. That's where it came from. My father's dad was a strange man, she liked to think I was more like her father so she insisted that I be called Jethro instead of Leroy. That answer your question Jen?"

"I'm afraid my name didn't have any interesting links attached, at least none as interesting as that. I did have an aunt Jennifer, so maybe that's where it came from. I'm not sure. But my parents are dead now. My father died in '95. My mother died three years before."

It was getting late and Jenny and Gibbs decided to stop for tonight. As the time neared one o'clock in the morning. By this stage there was no activity aboard the ship so they felt it was okay to stop and resume in the morning. For good measure and to cover their arses they programmed the camera to take a few photos every hour.

"You trust that P.O.C to take pictures without a person?" Gibbs was always confused by technology and whenever he could, he avoided using it.

"It's okay Jethro." Jenny was amused by Gibbs' lack of technology know-how. Although she wasn't an expert herself, she got by. She knew more than Gibbs anyway. But maybe because she bothered to read the instructions unlike her partner, who probably didn't even know there was an instruction booklet.

"Well, G'night Jen. See you in the morning." Gibbs said.

"Night Jethro. Sleep well." Gibbs went down to his room. Then halfway there he decided to turn back, "Jen?"

"Yeah Jethro?" Jenny had been in the bathroom taking her make-up off and undoing her hair when he called.

He walked back over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Jenny looked surprised but also pleased. "What was that for?"

"So the bed bugs don't bite, Jen."

Jenny smiled, and laughed. "Thankyou Jethro, same to you." And she kissed him back.

**Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	3. On The Second Night

_There is some French in this chapter but I think it's pretty self explanitory. If anyone wants a translation just ask. :-) I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

**Chapter 3: On The Second Night**

The next morning Jenny was up first so she nominated herself to go and get breakfast. When she left Gibbs was still asleep. Jenny shut the front door of the house quietly and stepped out onto the pathway. As it was August the temperature at this hour wasn't so bad. _'At least it's not Winter.' _Jenny thought. She continued down the street then turned right, she found the local _boulangerie _and went inside. She surveyed the assortment of pastries displayed under the counter. The shop assistant saw Jenny and asked, "Je peux vous aider Madame?"

Jenny looked up and replied, "Oui. Je voudrais deux pains aux chocolats s'il vous plaît."

"Le grand ou le petit, Madame?" Asked the assistant, who's name was Marie-Claude.

"Le grand s'il vous plaît." Jenny replied. Then Marie-Claude picked out two large pains aux chocolats and placed them in a paper bag and placed the bag on the counter. She proceeded to go over to the cash register and entered the amount. Jenny reached into her pocket and took out a few francs and handed them to Marie-Claude.

"Merci Madame, au revoir, bonne journée."

"Merci, bonne journée." Jenny replied, she then turned and walked out of the shop. Once on the street again Jenny looked around to get her bearings again and walked back in the direction of the house. After getting halfway down the street she thought of something: coffee. They didn't have coffee. So she decided to get some.

When she arrived back at the house she saw that Jethro had woken up. He had also resumed the surveillance of the trawler.

"Jethro. I have food and coffee. Would you be interested in one or both of those?"

Jethro stood up and walked over to Jen, he peeked inside the paper bag then looked up at his partner, that look gave Jenny the answer she expected: Yes.

Jenny smiled and put the food on the table, Jethro walked over and sat down next to her. He then took the paper bag and ripped it - to use it sort of as a plate. "What is it?"

"You mean you don't know, Jethro?"

"No, Jen. I don't"

"It's called a pain au chocolat. It's a croissant with chocolate inside. They're really good." Jenny explained, taking hers. "When in France Jethro."

"Right." He picked his pain au chocolat up and bit into it. "Hmm not bad."

"See, I told you." Jenny replied, matter-of-factly. "So, did you see anything interesting on the trawler?"

"No. It has been pretty much the same stuff as we saw yesterday."

"I guess we keep looking then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the day was spent photographing people embarking and disembarking the trawler. Sitting at the window, taking pictures from a distance all day wasn't on Gibbs's list of the Top 10 Most Exciting Ways To Spend A Day but he knew they had to do it. He hoped it would get more exciting soon. However, on the plus side, he did get to spend lots of time with Jenny. Occasionally they would be caught out starring at each other. Each reacted the same, they denied it. Saying that they were looking at something behind the other person. However each agent knew this was a lie.

As the day continued activity aboard the trawler became more interesting. The crew were being very careful about what they let others see. Jenny and Jethro had managed to catch sight of some of the containers that were holding the ship's cargo. The print on the outside was in Arabic, so Jenny and Gibbs had no luck in determining what was inside. They made a mental note to send the pictures onto NCIS so that the print could be translated. From the images that accompanied the print they could tell the contents was fragile. This leant towards the explosives theory.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lunch time came around quickly, since Jenny had gotten breakfast Gibbs was on lunch duty. Jenny recommended he go the same way she did in the morning because she saw a _charcuterie_ near the bakery.

"Let me decide where I go Jen."

"Fine, I was just trying to help, Jethro."

Gibbs left and despite his protest to Jenny he went to the _charcuterie _Jenny recommended. Since they were in France after all, they figured to eat the food of the French.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux vous aider?"

Gibbs's French was limited, he didn't understand what the assistant said so he just replied in English, "Can I have some of that ham?"

The assistant gathered that her customer couldn't speak French so she replied in English with quite a heavy French accent, "Yes, of course."

She then grabbed him some of the ham and wrapped it up. "Anything else?"

"No, that's okay." Gibbs replied. And handed him a few euros.

"Have a nice day, sir."

Gibbs left and went to the bakery to get some bread.

The conversation he had there was similar to the previous one he'd had in the _charcuterie. _He then returned to the house. And laid out the food he'd bought back on the bench.

After the two agents had eaten they resumed their surveillance of the ship. The afternoon was fairly uneventful aboard the trawler, they had seen people carrying cargo onto the ship and they had seen more people come onto the ship. It appeared they were hiring extra crew members.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Since nothing interesting was happening aboard the trawler, Jenny programmed the camera to take a few shots every half an hour. And Jenny and Gibbs were trying to find something to do. Jenny tried to start conversation.

"So, Jethro. Have you been to France before?"

"Once. A few years ago. I was on a mission in Lyon. You?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. My father bought us here on vacation one Summer. We spent our time mainly in Toulouse. But I did see some of Paris too."

While Jenny was speaking Gibbs was concentrating less on her voice and more on her face. Then he saw a bug land on her shoulder so he put his hand on her shoulder and flicked it off. "What was that for, Jethro?"

"A bug, Jen." Jethro's hand was still resting on Jenny's shoulder. Being in such close contact to his partner was driving him crazy, he had been trying very hard to resist the burning impulse he had to kiss her.

Jenny was feeling pretty much the same way as Jethro. Especially when she felt his touch on her shoulder.

Jethro moved his hand from Jenny's shoulder to her face, he ran it up and down her cheek.

"Jethro…" She said, almost in a whisper.

"Shhh." Jethro replied. Then he decided to give into his impulse to kiss Jenny. He lent in, not wasting any more time and pressed his lips against Jenny's. When they touched Jenny felt a tingle run though her body.

Pretty soon they were so involved in each other that they completely forgot about what they were supposed to be doing. When Jethro began taking Jenny's jacket off they both decided to take this somewhere more comfortable. They stood up and walked hand in hand to the closest bedroom.

Once inside they fell onto the bed and removed the top layers of clothing, leaving just their underwear. The feeling of Jethro's bare skin against Jenny's body was causing her to tingle again.

Jethro ran his fingers through his partner's hair and planted small kisses along the length of her neck and across her shoulder blade and chest. As he kissed her he began to remove the last layers of fabric between them. Soon they were both naked and this made Jenny continue to tingle. They knew, at this point that there were exactly where they belonged - together.

**So what did you think? Press the little button and let me know, thanks :-) **


	4. Concerns and A New Assignment

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-) The story starts to move a long from here. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Concerns and A New Assignment**

The next morning Jenny awoke laying next to Jethro in her bed. She laid there looking at him for a while she was amazed how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. She had an almost undeniable urge to kiss him gently on the side of his face but she didn't want to wake him. So she proceeded to get out of bed, trying not to disturb him, just as she put her feet on the floor he woke up, "Jen?" He asked, sitting up.

"Morning Jethro." She decided that since he was awake she could give him that kiss now, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. For most of the night."

Jenny smiled, "Me too, Jethro."

"So, what have we got planned for the day?" She decided to change the subject.

"I told the director we'd put in a call to NCIS to give him an update," Jethro replied, "So I guess we'll just take it from there."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After breakfast Jen and Gibbs resumed their surveillance of the trawler. Gibbs was sitting at the window, taking photos, and Jenny was setting up the video-call to NCIS so they could update Director Morrow.

"It's ready Jethro." Jenny said. Gibbs came over to the computer and sat next to Jenny. Within moments they saw Director Morrow on the screen, "Gibbs, Shepard. How's it coming along. We've received your photos of the cargo."

"Have you been able to determine what is inside the boxes, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"From your photos, Agent Gibbs, we've determined that the boxes contain materials for constructing explosives. We have also received word that the group you are watching are planning an attack in Paris. We would like to send you two up there to prevent it. How do you feel about that?"

"I see, sir." Gibbs replied, "We'll do whatever is necessary."

"Good to hear Agent Gibbs, what about you Agent Shepard?"

"No problem Director." Jenny replied.

"Good. I'll get your orders to you as soon as possible."

The connection was then cut.

"This exciting enough for you, Jen?"

"It's certainly more exciting than sitting here all day taking photos." Jenny replied.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day Jen and Gibbs received their orders for their Paris mission. They were going to go undercover inside the terrorist group, as suppliers. NCIS would be arranging transport for the two agents to Paris and also accommodation. Their accommodation would be similar to how it was here in Marseille, that way it would not alert anyone to the presence of two NCIS agents undercover. They were going to Paris this afternoon, the Director had not wanted to waste any time on this one, so he was sending Jenny and Gibbs up to Paris as soon as he could.

Jenny was putting all of their surveillance equipment away when Jethro came up to her. He noticed she was looking nervous, he guessed it was because of the mission in Paris, "Jen? You okay?"

Jenny looked up, slightly surprised by Jethro's presence - her mind had been miles away, "Yes, Jethro?"

"You seem distracted."

"Jethro, I'm putting equipment away, how much concentration is needed for that?" She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly.

"Jen. You're worried aren't you."

"Why would I be worried Jethro? Oh yeah maybe because we're going undercover in a terrorist group in a few hours." She answered with sarcasm in her voice.

"Jen, it's okay. You're not going to be alone. I'm going to be there with you."

"You make it sound like I can't do this myself?" She questioned. The mission wasn't the only thing troubling her, she was unsure about the whole situation. The mission, and now her newly formed relationship with her partner, something which she had not foreseen and had no idea how to cope with. In a job like this she could lose him like that, she knew Gibbs could take care of himself, and damn well too, but it didn't stop her from worrying. After all no one's invincible.

"You might be new at this Jen, but you're a fast learner, you've managed to learn in a few weeks, what takes most agents months to learn. The Director wouldn't have put you on this mission unless he thought you could do it."

"You're right, Jethro. I know you are." She replied, _'And if you are as observant as you think you are, you'll know that that's not the end of the problem.' _She thought. Gibbs could tell she was still holding something back. And this was not the time to be holding something back.

"Jen, talk to me. I can't help unless you say something. You'll be no good to anyone if you're distracted while we're on this mission."

"You really know how to flatter a girl Jethro." She said, sarcastically.

'_Why do women always have to make it so difficult?' _Gibbs thought, "Oh I see, it's something I've done isn't it? Well if this is about last night then Jen, I gotta tell you, I'm not sorry about that."

"That's good to know, Jethro. Neither am I."

"Well what's the problem then?" Gibbs was getting slightly impatient.

"Us."

"Us? Jen you just said -" He was confused now.

"I know what I said, Jethro. I just mean I'm worried that in Paris, you know, what if something goes wrong."

Gibbs understood now, "Jen nothing is going to go wrong." He lent in and kissed her on the forehead.

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

"I'll hold you to that, Jethro."

**Please review :-) Thanks.  
In the next chapter Jenny and Gibbs arrive in Paris and begin their mission there. It will include events referred to in the show too.  
**


	5. Paris

_Wow, I hear you say, she updated:D Yes, I know, I know, it's been ages. It's been quite busy lately you know with end of year exams and such, but now that I'm on holidays you won't have to wait that long again:-) Anyway, there is also a little bit of French in this chapter, though I think it's pretty self explanitory. The chapter is also quite long, I did that on purpose to make up for not having done anything for ages, I hope you enjoy it. :-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077.

* * *

_

****

Chapter 5: Paris

After travelling the distance of almost the entire country of France, Jenny and Gibbs arrived in Paris. They were taken to their accommodation and let be. They didn't waste much time getting set up. NCIS had organised everything for them, they were to meet with the terrorist group tomorrow morning. They were going to discuss prices for the equipment they were 'selling'. Jenny was nervous about tomorrow. Never did she imagine that a few weeks after starting at NCIS would she be asked to go undercover in Paris inside a terrorist group. They weren't wrong when they told her NCIS would be exciting.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, Jen?" He replied, turning towards his partner.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little, but we'll be fine Jen, trust me."

"Oh it's not you I'm worried about, Jethro. We're going undercover, in a foreign country, inside a terrorist group, you are the least of my worries." Jenny said.

"Jen," Gibbs said, stroking her hair, "it'll be fine. Just don't let them see you nervous, we don't want to blow our cover. All we have to do is talk prices tomorrow, it'll be okay."

"Gee, no pressure, Jethro."

"Don't worry, Jen."

"I can't promise that, Jethro, but thanks anyway."

"G'night, Jen." He said and kissed the side of her face.

"Night, Jethro."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning the two agents woke early to prepare themselves for the first part of their mission. Their meeting with the terrorist group's leader was at 10:30am, they had been briefed on procedure before they left Marseille, the concept was a simple one: go and talk prices with the leader of the group for the 'equipment' Jenny and Gibbs were supposedly offering to the group. NCIS had given the two agents the necessary equipment for their assignment and gave them strict instructions on how the meeting and price-talk should go.

Jenny was pacing, she was making sure she knew exactly what was going to happen, and also what exactly was at stake here, which did not help the butterflies in her stomach subside. Gibbs on the other hand was remaining quite calm about the whole thing, well he looked calm to Jenny anyway.

Jenny's pacing was starting to get to Gibbs, "Jen, sit down. You're making me nervous."

"I'm making _you_ nervous? I didn't think Leroy Jethro Gibbs did nervous." She said, continuing to pace.

"Jen, calm down."

She stopped and sat beside Gibbs, "Sorry, Jethro. I've never done anything like this before, that's all."

Not too long after that their transport arrived to take them to the meeting.

They locked up the house and stepped into the car. The driver greeted them and indicated where they were being taken. As Jenny could understand some French, she was the one who answered, "Oui, merci Monsieur." And he started the drive. First they would be taken to a park, where they would meet another driver who would take them to the group.

After making their way through the busy streets of Paris, they arrived at their first destination. They saw their contact and he took them to the group. They drove for another fifteen minutes before they arrived. The meeting was to take place in a hotel room. The hotel was quite grand and magnificent, this told Jenny and Gibbs just how much money these people had or were capable of getting a hold of.

They were led to the elevator and taken to the seventh floor. Here, they were escorted to the room, room 778. When they arrived the door was opened for them and they were led into the luxurious looking room. Being careful not to be too in awe of her surroundings, Jenny walked over to where the leader of the group and two other men were sitting, Gibbs followed her.

"Tu peux partir, Martin."

The man that had escorted Jenny and Gibbs up here then left the room. Now it was only Jenny, Gibbs, the leader and two of his men in the room. This was slightly unnerving to Jenny.

The leader greeted Jenny with a kiss on each cheek and shook Gibbs' hand. He also introduced himself, his name was Jean-Luc Olivier, his men weren't introduced to either Jenny or Gibbs.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais un apperatif, madame?"

Jenny answered, "Non merci."

"D'accord. Alors, je crois que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, non ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je préfère de parler en anglais, si vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?" Jenny was sure that was a better idea, at least Gibbs would know what was going on if they spoke English and she felt much more confident speaking English.

"Si vous voulez. What have you got for me?" He replied, his accent was strong.

Gibbs placed the briefcase that he was holding onto the table in front of them and opened it, so that Olivier could see its contents. Olivier studied the contents for several minutes. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jenny was feeling slightly sick in the stomach, she kept thinking up worse case scenarios, not exactly the best course of action. Jenny looked at Gibbs, he was slightly nervous too, for this could make or break their op, Jenny could see the nerves show in his eyes. After several minutes of mostly mumbling to themselves Olivier and the two men had come to an agreement over the equipment Jenny and Gibbs had bought.

"This looks like it will do the job." Olivier stated. "I will get Martin to show you out, after we have discussed prices."

They spent the next few minutes talking prices and once they had come to an agreement, Jenny and Gibbs were allowed to leave the hotel room. They would be escorted back to the park by one of Olivier's men then be picked up by one of their own and taken back to the house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was quite a while before Jenny and Gibbs arrived back at the house, when they did they went into the living room and began talking about the day's events.

"You did well today, Jen." Gibbs stated, taking a sip from his coffee. As soon as they had arrived home, they'd gone straight to the kitchen and made some coffee, they both needed it after the morning they'd had.

"Thankyou, Jethro. So did you." Jenny was sitting opposite her partner. The living room wasn't the largest room in the house, it had two couches which sat two people. One against a wall nearest the bedrooms, the was positioned so that the back of it faced the kitchen. Past the first couch (which sat nearest the bedrooms) was a small hallway from which two bedrooms, the bathroom, and laundry were situated. Going back the other way, past the kitchen was another hallway, though not as large as the other, which led to the front door. The door was wooden with a medium sized glass panel at the top. It was painted white. On the right hand side of the door, stood a coat stand which had various coats which belonged to Jenny and Gibbs.

As Jenny sat back into the couch, she let out a sigh. It was a mixture of confidence of completing the first part of their mission here in Paris, and also uncertainty. The feelings of uncertainty were because she knew their op here was a risky one, and she didn't know how it would end, or when. When the Director had laid out the plan to her and Gibbs, she had said, 'No problem, Director' despite being apprehensive about such an important assignment. But, the silver lining in this story was that she had Gibbs, someone who had already had many years of valuable experience, someone who she trusted with her life and someone who she knew would do anything to protect hers and not compromise himself or Jenny or the mission. She had not expected that she would feel so much for her partner, yes, she knew he was a terrific man, she saw that the first time she'd met him in the Director's office. She looked up at him with a slight smile, and thought, _'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man.' _An opinion which she would continue to hold for all the years she would know him.

Gibbs soon realised he was being watched by Jenny and he knew the look she was giving him, he had been married a few times already after all, "Something take your fancy, Jen?"

"Jethro, can I ask you a question?" She decided to change the subject.

"Shoot." He replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Do you think we can do it?"

"Do what? The mission? Yeah, I think we can. We just have to keep our cool, and hope that they'll buy it long enough for NCIS to make their move. Or were you talking about something else?" Gibbs was now looking directly into her eyes.

Seeing, clearly, what Gibbs was thinking, Jenny said, "No, Jethro. I was talking about the mission. That's all." She had answered that too quickly for Gibbs' liking, he knew that she'd meant something else.

"Are you sure, Jen?"

"Now who's pushing?"

"Jen, come on."

Jenny hesitated for a bit before answering, "Okay, yes. I was talking about something else, well sort of anyway, I did also mean the mission."

Knowing that there was more to Jenny's answer that she'd chosen to omit from her answer, Gibbs tried to coax it out of her by answering her unsaid question, "Yes, Jenny, I think we can." He stood up and walked into the kitchen and put his empty coffee cup in the sink. He then walked back around to Jenny who was now looking up at him, and kissed her forehead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that evening, to celebrate their success Gibbs decided to take Jenny out to a beautiful Parisian restaurant for dinner. He was dressed in a handsome grey suit and Jenny was dressed in a white dress which had thin black horizontal lines running across it, with a light pink jacket over the top, she was also wearing black heels. Her mass of red hair was down and she had curled the ends of it, so that it had a wavy appearance to it.

When they arrived at the restaurant the waiter directed them towards a table which sat near two sets of French doors which led out to a balcony. In the centre of the table sat a large white candle in a beautiful vase with a bottle of red wine next to it. After sitting studying the menu for a few minutes they ordered their meals. The waiter returned not too long after with some bread. And informed them that their meals would be out shortly.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah, Jen?" He replied, leaning closer to her.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

"About what, Jen?"

"About us."

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you sure, Jethro. I mean we're here on business, while I do not regret what is happening, I just, I don't know, it doesn't feel right, you know about us working together and sleeping together, do those two things mix?"

"There's no reason why they can't, Jen. Stop worrying about what might happen and concentrate on what is happening, yes we are here to do a job, but that doesn't mean we can't take a break and enjoy ourselves too. We're not working at the moment, we're simply two people having dinner in this beautiful restaurant. Enjoy it, Jen. You don't know when it will come along again."

Jenny replied, "You're probably right, Jethro. After all, you usually are aren't you."

"I suppose I am."

Jenny picked up her glass of wine, "A toast then, to us."

"To us." Gibbs replied, their glasses clinking.

Their meals arrived not too long after, when they did they thanked the waiter and began eating.

Soon after Jenny and Gibbs were talking and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. They were simply acting like two people in love, and not thinking about their task for the next day, to meet Olivier again to give him the equipment, and hopefully take his group down. They had to have it signed and sealed before they could though. But, for now, they weren't thinking about tomorrow, they were simply enjoying the present.

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	6. A Complicated Situation

_Here's the next chapter guys. :) I hope I didn't make you wait too long. This chapter refers to one of the flashbacks we saw in the show, from _"Probie" _not just Gibbs' ! lol. But also what Jen was really talking about when she said, "I'm flashing back to Paris in 99." Enjoy! _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Complicated Situation**

It was quite late when Jenny and Jethro returned to the house.

"Come on, Jen." He said, taking her hand in his. They walked into what had inevitably become _their _bedroom. Jenny dumped her coat and bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. Jethro followed and dumped his coat near Jen's; he too kicked off his shoes. When Jenny realised his full intentions, she smiled. Her earlier thoughts of uncertainty about sleeping with someone you work with were almost non-existent at this point.

The next few moments passed quickly and things moved into place just as quickly, though neither agent was complaining. Jethro began kissing Jenny's neck as they fell onto the bed. Soon enough the top layers of clothing were removed and the two were engrossed in a passionate embrace. It reminded Jenny of the first time she'd done this with Jethro in Marseille, her skin was tingling again, as if a surge of electricity had just run through her, it made her feel so alive.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Jethro awoke to find Jenny pressed against his side. They'd obviously fallen asleep like this, and both were so asleep they hadn't moved. Jethro liked the feeling of waking up next to someone again, he missed it. It reminded him of when he was married to Shannon, his first wife. He felt it was more special waking up next to Shannon than his other three wives, she was the one he truly loved and would never stop loving. That was probably why his other marriages didn't work out. He hoped it would be different with Jenny, he cared for her a lot, he just hoped it would be enough. Jenny's uncertainties about sleeping with people you work with was always in the back of Jethro's mind. He knew where she was coming from, but he felt that if you loved someone enough, then it would be okay, right?

Jenny awoke not too long after, it was almost 9am by this time. When they both noticed the time they knew they had to get up, despite the fact that they didn't necessarily want to. They had to meet with Olivier in an hour, to arrange a drop off point for the equipment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The car which was going to take them to Olivier pulled up outside. Jenny saw it and told Gibbs they had to go now. She and Gibbs walked out of the house and stepped into the car.

They took the same route as the previous time and were there in time. They stepped out of the car and walked, with an escort (one of Olivier's men), into the hotel.

Once they reached Olivier's room, they were greeted much in the same way as the previous time. They hoped this meeting would not take long, the tension was just as thick as last time.

"I trust you have what I need?" Olivier asked.

"We do." Answered Gibbs, handing him the case.

He spent some time looking at its contents again, just to be sure it really was genuine. Once he was satisfied a time and place was arranged for the equipment to be delivered to him. They had a house where they were preparing to launch their attack from. To do such a thing in a hotel room would be foolish, they needed the privacy. Gibbs suggested the following day at 11am. Olivier was satisfied, and let Jenny and Gibbs leave. He did not suspect anything was up, which to Jenny and Gibbs was perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following day, Jenny and Gibbs made their way to meet with Olivier again, to deliver the equipment to him. Olivier would be there with three of his men, in case he needed backup. The plan was that once they had the solid proof they needed that would put Olivier and his group away for the rest of their lives, they would reveal their true identities to them and bust them for terrorism.

When they arrived at the location, Jen and Gibbs stepped out of the car to find Olivier standing there, waiting for his product. They had some other NCIS agents on standby as backup if they needed it, there was a group of snipers perched on nearby buildings just to be safe this bust did not want to go wrong.

"You have it?" Olivier asked, well, it was more of a statement than a question.

Gibbs was the one carrying the case, he noticed that Olivier's eyes were fixed on it. He seemed desperate to get his hands on its contents. Gibbs inwardly smiled, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything, except some handcuffs on his wrists or a bullet to his chest.

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"Give it to me." Olivier said, he was now acting much less friendly than he had been during the first and second meetings. He now had no need for either Jenny or Gibbs, he only wanted what they were offering.

Gibbs gave a signal to their backup, and they came out from their hiding places. "Looks like we're in charge now, Olivier."

When Olivier grabbed his weapon, he pointed it at Gibbs. "You shoot that, Olivier and you'll most likely have a dozen bullets hit you. You really think you're getting out of this alive?"

"Who are you to tell me that?" He said, still aiming his weapon at Gibbs.

One of Olivier's men, had come around behind Gibbs without him noticing, he was now pointing his gun at Gibbs's head. When Jenny noticed that he was about to pull the trigger, she reacted instinctively and shot the man.

Olivier barely flinched. "You have no idea what you have just done, Agent?"

"Shepard."

"Right, Agent Shepard. And who is your friend here?"

"Gibbs."

"You two will be very interested to hear this," he began, still pointing his weapon at Gibbs. "That man you just shot, Shepard, means nothing to me. He is not even a part of my team. He worked for the French police." Olivier began to laugh, "You really think that I would have let you shoot one of my men? And that I am that naïve enough not to see that he was undercover? Or that you were? I'm many things, Agents Gibbs and Shepard, but I am not stupid."

Jenny's face went white, she had just shot a French police officer, undercover. Probably about to bring down Olivier.

The next few seconds were a blur to Jenny, she was too preoccupied with what she had just done. She instinctively ran.

"Jen! What are you doing?!" Gibbs yelled.

He received no answer.

The other NCIS agents arrested Olivier and the remaining men with him. There had also been some French police officers mixed in with the group, and as Jenny was walking down the street, out of reach, Gibbs was arrested for shooting the undercover cop. Gibbs turned his head and caught Jenny's eye, '_how could she have done this?' _He thought.

"Sorry Jethro." Jenny mouthed to Gibbs, and was soon out of sight.

**Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	7. Rain In Paris

_Here it is, guys, many appologies for being so so late. Enjoy it.  
Miss-Margaret-4077_

**Chapter 7: Rain In Paris:**

As Jenny made her way back to the safe house it began to rain, as if she didn't have enough problems. She felt numb, not with cold, but with regret and intense emotions. She could not comprehend what she'd just done. She just left her partner alone, to be arrested, for something _she'd _done. She kept asking herself the same question: "Why did I do it?

It was stupid, reckless and more importantly, it was a disgrace to her partner and her job, she doubted if Jethro would ever want to see her face again, let alone speak to her. She'd just ruined whatever relationship they'd had and she was sure she would not be allowed to even put a toe through the door at NCIS.

When Jenny arrived back at the house, she sat down on the couch and tried to organise her thoughts, but it was almost impossible. "How could I have been that stupid!" She said aloud, "It was _my _fault and I let him take the blame, what kind of a partner does that?" She added.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gibbs was taken by the police to the station and they questioned him over the incident. Gibbs was going through an internal conflict, as, at this moment, his was annoyed at Jenny for leaving him like she did but he also did still care about her, he would rather not implicate her, he knew in his gut that there must have been a _damn _good reason for Jenny to do what she'd done. He knew that she was not one to just run away from something, he had to hold onto that.

The French police had not known about NCIS's operation in France, Gibbs guessed that Director Morrow had thought it too risky to tell them in case of unwanted interference on their part. Or events had moved to quickly for him to even have thought of that. The French police not knowing about their operation made Gibbs's situation that much more dire. Now he had to _try _to explain to them what he and Jenny were doing and why she'd run off leaving her _partner _to take the blame for her reckless actions.

Gibbs was not the pleading type and he did not want the French police to win this discussion. He remained silent, this was annoying the French police officer even more, something which Gibbs did not need. But he didn't care, all he cared about was getting out of this damn interrogation room and finding Jenny. He knew he wasn't going to get such a chance, but he did know how interrogations ran, he knew how to meddle with the French cop's head. He was a highly trained Special Agent after all, he wasn't just a handsome face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny's thoughts were slightly more organised now, after thinking over everything that had happened today. She knew Gibbs would hate her forever but she did care for him she _needed_ to get him out of this situation, if nothing else other than to make herself feel better. She knew Gibbs's life was worth more than that, she just needed to figure out how to get him out.

She stood up and started pacing.

She thought about what he would do in this situation if the roles were reversed. Then she thought Gibbs wouldn't be that stupid to let himself get into this situation.

"_Merde_!" Jenny cursed. Being in France so long she'd picked up a few expletives and made a habit of using them occasionally. She figured now was as good a time as any.

She sat down again and buried her head in her hands, she then rubbed her face and lent back into the sofa. She was starring at the coffee table in front of her, well actually, she was starring at the magazines on the coffee table in front of her. Suddenly it dawned on her, a way to get Gibbs out of this mess and hopefully save them both. She sat up suddenly when this realisation hit her, "_C'est ça_!" She exclaimed picking up the magazine, "_Je suis une femme_!"Her time in France had caused her to use French phrases almost naturally at this point.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He spoke with a heavy French accent, "So, euh, Special Agent Gibbs, are you going to just sit there and stare or are you actually going to tell me what is going on?"

"I've told you everything."

"No, I don't think so Gibbs."

"I do."

"A smart one are you? Well, why don't you tell me why we were not informed about this, euh, _opération_, you were involved in hmm?"

"I already told you about our _opération _there is no more to say." Gibbs replied, coolly.

"Then why did your, euh, _partenaire _leave you there?"

"_That_ is none of your business."

"Oh I think it is Special Agent Gibbs." He folded his arms and laughed, "Oh I see, you don't know why she left do you? _Oui_, _c'est ça_,_ n'est-ce pas _?"

Gibbs didn't reply, he was getting even more irritated at the French officer's sarcastic-I'm-better-than-you attitude.

"Do you think it was because she didn't want to, euh, be arrested? Or was it something else?" He asked, walking over and standing beside Gibbs.

"You just said that I didn't know, so why are you asking me what I think?" Gibbs replied.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere Agent Gibbs."

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it? We can sit here all day making sarcastic comments or you can sort this out, _inspecteur_." Gibbs said.

"Fine." The inspector said, leaving the interrogation room, muttering to himself in French about how he had never had anyone as difficult as Gibbs to interrogate.

Gibbs was left alone in the small interrogation room, as much as he had been acting calm, he was still nervous. Jenny had run off and practically turned him in to the police, how would he get out of that? He just had to trust that Jenny would help him, as he had no chance of convincing the French inspector that he was innocent, and anyway, he would not implicate Jenny, despite what she had done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back at NCIS, Director Morrow had been informed about Gibbs' arrest and Jenny running off. "Damn it, Jethro!" He cursed. He paced his office and thought about the situation, _'Maybe it was a mistake putting someone so green with Gibbs. I need to get in contact with the French authorities, and sort this mess out. Gibbs you owe me for this.' _He thought as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Director Morrow, NCIS. I need to speak with someone at the French Police Headquaters in Paris..." 


	8. Is It Over?

_Sorry about the slowness guys, I apologise._

Enjoy it.

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Is it over?**

Director Morrow had spoken with the French Police Headquarters in Paris and had managed to convince them that Gibbs should be released without any charge. He had told them that this was an NCIS issue and NCIS would deal with it, he did not want it to escalate to anything more than it needed to be.

Once Gibbs was released from the French Police's custody, he went to find Jenny, he had to talk to her. He was still a little mad at her for leaving him in the lurch like she did and allowing him to be arrested, but he knew he had to be rational and get the full story out of her before he came to any final conclusions.

He was taken back to the house they'd been staying in for the last few weeks, he found Jenny, sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands. She had gone to the police headquarters and had used her, eh, assets, to get through to the guards and such there, hoping to convince them to let Gibbs go, however, her 'talent' had been wasted as by this time Gibbs had been released, so she had left feeling embarrassed of what she'd done and frustrated at herself for leaving Gibbs in the first place.

"Jen?" Gibbs said, walking up to her.

"Jethro!" She exclaimed, "You're here."

"Yeah, the Director had some words with the officers and convinced them to let him deal with what happened."

"Oh, that's good." Jen said, she was avoiding talking about her leaving Gibbs. Gibbs noticed, after all he was a bottom-line guy, he didn't like the in-between useless talk.

"Jen, why did you leave?" He said.

"Direct, always liked that about you Jethro." She said, gesturing for him to sit down.

He sat down and said, "Well, you gonna tell me why you left me there?"

"I was afraid, what would you have done?"

"I know what I wouldn't have done." He said.

"Let me guess, you would have stayed." She said, "Of course you would, Jethro, I am new at this, I, I don't know what came over me, I don't know why I ran from you. I should have stayed, I know that. Believe me I have already beaten myself up for this."

"Jen, I'm not here to beat you up over this, I just wanted to know why, nothing more." Gibbs explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Are we still friends, Jethro?"

"Only if you don't ever do what you did again." Gibbs said.

"I won't Jethro, trust me."

"Good to know, Jen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that day, Jenny and Gibbs spoke with Director Morrow, and had to explain it to him, in their words, rather than what the French Police had told him already. He was not in the mood for making this a huge deal, which is why he wanted to keep it in house. He did explain to both Jenny and Gibbs that more serious action would be taken if anything like this happened again, they both got the message, but no one more clearly than Jenny.

He also informed them that NCIS had apprehended Olivier and his men and they had been charged with terrorism. A few of Olivier's less intelligent men had told NCIS where to find the ammunitions which had been loaded on the Lebanese trawler in Marseille. NCIS had been called into arrest the necessary people aboard the trawler, what was left of their ammunition had been confiscated by NCIS also. Director Morrow had also informed Jenny and Gibbs that they would soon be returning to the States, as they were no longer needed in France.

Jenny, for one, was quite pleased about going home, her recent memories of Paris had made her want to leave. She had not forgotten about her more pleasant memories though. Neither had Gibbs.

Gibbs was fairly mutual on the idea of going home, he too had some not so pleasant memories of Paris from this assignment, but he put them down to just being a part of the work. After all, it didn't always go to plan. He did not know what to make of his and Jenny's relationship. He was unsure of how she would do in the future in a high-stress situation, like the one she had run from, but he saw great potential in her, he also cared for her, maybe more than he should care for a co-worker, but he couldn't just ignore his feelings completely.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jen," He said, walking into her room. She was packing her stuff, ready for their flight out.

She turned around, not really surprised to see him, but she hadn't anticipated it, "Jethro? What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed, "About what?"

"Us."

"I am surprised there is still an us, after what I did, Jethro."

"Jen, it's complicated, and I don't quite know what to do."

"I know it's complicated, Jethro. I don't know what to do either. How do you feel about having relationships with people you work with?"

"I avoid them."

Jenny smiled, "I see you made an exception?"

"That doesn't answer the question Jen."

"Sorry, no, you're right, it doesn't. Jethro, if you want to end it, I understand, I mean, if it's going to be more complicated than it's worth then I'd rather not have to go through that." She explained, then added, "I care about you too much for that, Jethro."

"Do you realise how much more complicated you made it?" He said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I do. But you can't avoid the truth forever, Jethro."

"Maybe you're right. Let's see where it takes us."

Jenny smiled again, "I'm all for that, Jethro."

"Good." He replied, kissing her on the lips.

**The next chapter will be the epilouge. :) I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Thankyou so much for sticking with me, I know my update frequency has been terrible, but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it, thanks everyone :)**

**Please leave a review. Thanks :-) **


	9. What Happened In Paris

_Hey guys, this was going to be the epilouge but I changed my mind and made it an extra chapter. The epilouge is being written now, so it'll be up really soon. I hope you enjoy this, it's fluffy, I love writing Jibbs fluff, I hope you like reading it :-)_

Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

**Chapter 9: What Happened In Paris, Will Stay In Paris…Won't it?**

It had been a week since Jenny and Gibbs had arrived back in the States. Re-adjusting to life here was harder for Jenny than for Gibbs. Jenny, unlike Gibbs, had never done anything like what they'd done in Paris before. She felt she was coping well though. Since they'd been back a few of the other agents in the office who she'd occasionally said hello to, had asked her about their assignment, she'd glossed it over a bit, as not everyone in NCIS needed to know exactly what had happened in Paris. After all, in Jenny and Gibbs's minds, what happened in Paris, will stay in Paris. Although, however hard they tried to hide what was their 'relationship' it had become fairly obvious to others around the office that _something _had happened between Jenny and Gibbs, and they all knew it was not work related.

Before they'd gone on this mission together, Gibbs had been mildly attracted to Jenny, or that's how _he _saw it anyway, others may disagree. And he had been friendly towards her, mostly because he liked her, but that's not the point, at least to him. Gibbs was fairly good at keeping his personal relationships distant from the office, but the changes in his behaviour towards Jenny and visa versa, were subtle enough to be noticed, especially when others suspected something had happened in the first place. No one, not even Gibbs could deny that, no matter how hard he tried.

Jenny, on the other hand, didn't really mind a whole lot if hers and Gibbs's relationship were to be exposed. She felt sort of privileged to have him as hers. It made other female agents a tad jealous.

"Jethro?" She asked, approaching his desk.

He looked up and replied, "Yeah, Jen?"

"We're not going to be busy tonight are we?"

"No, not unless something comes up, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things, that's all."

"Jen, you're scaring me."

Jenny laughed, "Me, scare you? Yeah, I'd like to see that. We obviously can't talk here can we?"

"You're right. So when did you want to do this talking?"

"After we finish, we can drive back to your place and you know…talk." Jenny replied.

"Okay, sure, looking forward to it, I think."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Later on that evening…at Gibbs's place. _

"Jethro, will you ever finish this boat?" Jenny asked.

"Of course."

"How are you going to get it out of here?"

"Jen, stop asking so many questions."

"Sorry, Jethro, but you can't blame me for being curious."

"No, I can't. You got the forks?"

"Way to change the subject, and yes, I have the forks."

"Good."

Jenny laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked, his mouth now filled with noodles.

"This, I mean a few months ago we were in Paris, eating at beautiful restaurants, surrounded by romantic music and now we're sitting here in your dark, cramped, basement, eating Chinese takeout." Jenny said, "A bit of a contrast don't you think?"

"Nothing wrong with Chinese takeout Jen."

"Didn't say there was, Jethro."

"Okay, close your eyes."

Jenny looked sceptical

"Come on Jen, just do it."

She gave in, "Alright."

"Imagine your in Paris, you're surrounded by beautiful music and there's a wonderful spread of French food on the table in front of you. You're sitting opposite your partner, who is looking really handsome."

"Jethro," She laughed, "I see what you're doing. I get the point. Even if the scenery isn't real, I still have that handsome man sitting across from me." She said, her tone getting more serious now.

"Jen…"

She placed her hand over his mouth, "Don't speak." She removed her hand, then leaned in and pressed her mouth against his and started kissing him. With as much passion as she had done in Paris. He eagerly kissed her back.

He pulled away for a moment and Jenny asked, "What?"

"I just wanted to finish my sentence, I guess what happened in Paris isn't going to stay in Paris after all."

Jenny laughed, which made Gibbs laugh, "I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

**What did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :-)**


	10. Epilogue

_Here's the last one, I hope you like it :) It's fairly short and quite fluffy, like I said, I like writing Jibbs fluff :D_

Enjoy it.  
Miss-Margaret-4077

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue: **

_A few years later…_

Jenny and Gibbs's relationship had been a bit rocky, as is normal, especially when you have jobs like they do. While they were both agents, working together, both in the U.S and overseas again, it was pretty much without major trouble. It was when Jenny had been able to apply for the position of Director, that the road developed some potholes. It was a traumatic time for Gibbs especially, someone on his team, Special Agent Kate Todd, who he had worked with for two years, had been shot by a terrorist, Ari Haswari. Two major changes in Gibbs's life, shook it up a little. His team noticed it, and it was now harder for him to keep work life and personal life separate. He guessed that his team knew about what was between himself and Jenny, not enough to say anything though.

In the months following Kate's death, Jenny, had taken the liberty of making some changes around NCIS, she had placed Ziva David, a Mossad Officer, on Gibbs's team as a liaison. After what she'd been through with the Ari business, Jenny felt and Ziva did too, that she deserved a change of scenery. And a bonus was that she got to work with one of NCIS's best agents: Gibbs. Jenny knew how valuable Gibbs's guidance could be, she'd experienced it herself after all. At first Gibbs hadn't been impressed by Jenny's changes and the liberal way she went about doing them, i.e. not asking him first. But he did see her point and he also knew he'd probably have done the same thing. Jenny had been taught by him, and they were similar people. That was probably more due to Gibbs's influence on Jenny than Jenny herself.

Even though they'd been through some tough things together, they managed to pull through. Which showed just how much they wanted to hold onto what they had.

Now that Jenny had been Director for a while, Gibbs had gotten used to her telling him what to do and not the other way around. However, he did have his ways in being able to influence her decisions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was cold. The weather had been rotten lately, and everyone's mood matched the horrible weather. However miserable the weather though, there was always something that could turn it around. Jenny was about to take a huge step with Gibbs, she just hoped it would work out.

"Gibbs." She said, walking into the bullpen.

"Yeah, Jen?"

"I need to have a word with you."

"Now? I'm kind of busy." He was in the middle of looking over some paperwork. It wasn't _really _that important but he liked to tease Jenny sometimes.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for this Jethro."

"If you say so. So what do you need to say to me, Jen?"

"Not here Jethro."

"Where then?"

"My office." She replied.

"Okay." He replied, feeling very curious as to what she wanted.

They walked up the stairs and entered Jenny's office. Jenny told Cynthia not to let anyone in until she said so, for she was going to be occupied for a while…if Gibbs didn't run away that is.

When they arrived inside Jenny's office, Gibbs saw that Jenny had a spread of food on her coffee table. There was a vase in the middle of the table which had two red roses in it. "Jen, what's this?"

"Your surprise Jethro."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You could say you like it."

"I like it."

"Come and sit down, the surprise doesn't end there, Jethro."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, if you can take it."

"Okay."

"Jethro…I know most of your past marriages didn't go so well, but I was hoping five would be your lucky number. Will you be my husband?"

"Jen…Are you sure? Aren't I supposed to ask you?"

"Don't be so traditional Jethro It's the 21st century, anything is possible now."

"Alright."

"Does that mean yes?"

"I guess it does, Mrs. Gibbs."

_**The End.**_

**Please leave a review, thanks :-) And thanks to everyone for staying with me on this, I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
